


Robb Stark Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of sumt and fluff imagines about Robb Stark





	1. Chapter 1

Robb smiled and lent on the door frame as he watched you and Rickon sword fight with wooden swords. Rickon whooped as he almost made you drop the sword and scrambled onto his bed, dogging your retaliation with a wide grin.  
“I am not one to ruin my brother’s fun but Lady Stark sent me to see how Rickon is settling down for the night.” Robb muttered after he cleared his throat.  
“My apologies Milord, we got carried away.” You blushed and smiled at Robb when he chuckled.

“I won’t tell anyone, but he needs to rest we have a big day tomorrow.” Robb smiled as you ruffled Rickon’s hair and tucked the boy up.  
“Good night (Y/N).” Rickon yawned.  
“Good night little wolf, sleep peacefully.” You hummed and shooed Robb out of the room as you finished fussing over candles and the fire.  
Robb stood just outside Rickon’s door watching you. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the way you doted on Rickon, want you to treat him the same way, but never getting the nerve to tell you.

“I will go and see Lady Stark now.” You mumbled when you almost bumped into Robb who nodded.  
“Robb?” Rickon called before Robb could follow you down the hall.  
“You are supposed to be sleeping.” Robb sighed as he sat on the bed next to his brother.

 

“Do you love (Y/N)?” Rickon asked and looked up at Robb who let out a deep laugh.  
“What makes you think that?” Robb glanced down at Rickon and swallowed nervously as he waited for the boy to answer.  
“You look at her how Father looks at Mother.” Rickon observed and Robb let a small smile play over his face.  
“(Y/N) is a sweet young lady.” Robb answered as if he hopped to avoid answering Rickon.

“Will you ask (Y/N) to the hunt with you?” Rickon asked quickly and Robb blushed.  
“Rickon I could not do that; you are young so it is acceptable for you to show (Y/N) such favour… to do so would have her accused of things that were not true.” Robb sighed.  
“Will Mother send her away?” Rickon seemed suddenly nervous and Robb threw his arm around him.  
“I cannot say.” He tried to keep his face emotionless but Rickon seemed to see straight through him.

“Please do not say anything Robb, please I would not want her sent away.” Rickon gripped onto Robb’s hand and he nodded reluctantly, he didn’t want to have you sent away either.  
“You have my word little brother; it stays our secret.” Robb sighed out.

*****************************************************************

“(Y/N).” You hurried forward and curtsied as Catelyn called you over to where she was stood with Bran, Rickon and Arya.  
“Yes Milady.” You said quickly.  
“You are to attend to Rickon and Arya while they are on the hunt with their father, you will see to it that Arya behaves well.” She glared at you as she did any other handmaiden who was close to the family but her tone held a softens that she often used behind closed doors while addressing you.

“I shall be sure to remind Lord Stark that Arya is to behave as a young lady should.” You muttered and she smiled.  
“Thank you (Y/N).” You curtsied before shooing the youngest Stark children from the castle.  
The hunt went on without anything particularly interesting going on. Rickon seemed to be the only one to notice Robb’s jealous glances as he watched you and Theon talk quietly to each other. He was beginning to doubt that he could keep his promise to Rickon.

******************************************************

“Little wolf if your mother finds out you are still awake I shall have no end of troubles.” You giggled as the boy rambled on happily.  
“But I almost caught the buck all by myself.” Rickon declared loudly enough for you to shush him.  
A sleepy looking Robb shuffled in from his room next to Rickon’s and frowned at you both without saying anything as if silently asking why you were being so loud.  
“You see, if you do not go to bed this time I shall end up tucking in the entire castle.” You said through a laugh.

“I do not think you have enough story’s for that.” Rickon said as he let you tug the blankets back and settle him against his pillows.  
“I imagine I would have to borrow some tall tales from Arya.” You chuckled and smiled when Rickon kissed your cheek.  
“Will you tuck in Robb?” Rickon asked as you blew out the candles and made sure Rickon’s fire would last until it got light.  
“He may well need me to help him to his room.” You hummed as you stopped in front of the sleepy man who was falling asleep as he lent against the wall.

“I promise I will not get up again.” Rickon yawned.  
You nodded as Robb willingly let you take his arm and tug him from Rickon’s room to his own. He almost fell when you left he standing unsteadily so you could pull the cover back enough to help him settle into the large bed.  
“Goodnight big wolf.” You mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how does it feel to married off like a little lady of the North?” John joked as he watched his half-brother pace the room.  
“I swear if she’s some shy little thing father will hear no end of it, I do not want a girl forever clinging to my side.” Robb grumbled.   
“Well let us hope the gods will help hear your wishes and give you a woman as wild as Arya.” John’s comment was met with a deep chuckle as their father wondered into the room.

“She is here.” He led his son through Winterfell until he stopped outside a small room that was usually kept for small meetings.  
You were the first person Robb’s eyes settled on and your beauty took his breath away, no one said anything as they watched the oldest Stark Child stare at you as if the gods themselves had sent you to him.

“Lord Stark, May I present my niece Lady (Y/N) of House Estermont, second cousin of King Baratheon’s Mother.” An elderly lady muttered politely. You curtsied to the people gathered in front of you and let Lady Stark lead you by the hand, out into a patio area with Robb close behind.  
Robb didn’t leave your side; he even began finding ways to sneak past the handmaidens that watched over you to leave you flowers or small trinkets. Your stay at Winterfell wasn’t long but Robb’s infatuation with you seemed to defy time itself.

***********************************************************************

A faint knock on your door roused you from your sleep, you carefully padded your way to the door, smiling when Robb pushed into your room.  
“You should not be here.” You whispered. He smiled and gently placed his hands on your hips, looking at you nervously for a moment before kissing you softly.  
“I know but you leave tomorrow… I had yet to kiss you.” Robb’s smile seemed to brighten as you giggled and placed your hands on his chest, leaning up to press a chaste kiss onto his lips.

“I will be back in one month, Robb.” His hand cups one cheek as he looks at you softly.  
“That is one month to long my love.” He muttered, hugging you to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“I heard (Y/N) rode up and arrived in the evening?” Catelyn said as she and Robb walked together through the camp.  
“Yes apparently she insisted even when Bran requested she stay for safety.” He said through a sigh before chuckling when he spotted you up ahead.  
You were wearing his favourite of your dresses and you had been in his sights all day but stayed just out of his reach which was driving him mad after have not managed to get his hands on you since you arrived.

“I hope she does not cause much trouble for you.” His mother said with amusement when he almost stumbled over his own feet as he kept his gaze fixed on you.  
“She will not be able to distract me mother.” Robb insisted as she hummed as if she didn’t believe him before walking off with someone's else.  
You smiled and waved at him but vanished with your handmaiden before he could catch up to you. Most of his afternoon was spent busily organising people while trying to look for you.

When evening fell and he finally decided to have dinner in his tent he found you lay naked among the furs on his bed. He stood for a moment and stared at you, all day you’d avoided him, even sleeping in your own tent rather than meeting him in his the night before.  
“M’lady…” He let out with a hushed breath.  
“M’lord?” You asked playfully and smiled to yourself as you played with your hair and moved one of your legs so the furs fell away from it and exposed your thigh.

“That’s right i’m your lord but all day you have been trying to play with me, you think I didn’t know what you were up to hmm?” He asked as he practically tore off his shirt and crossed the room, gently pulling you up to him as he kissed you.  
Your hands slid around his neck as his cupped your face, tilting your head, as he deepened the kiss. Slowly his hands ran down your sides before fumbling with the string of his trousers which pooled around his feet as he gripped your thighs and lifted you to wrap your legs around his waist.

He set you on the bed gently, his hands slowly exploring and caressing your body so lightly that it sent sparks through your skin. He pressed open mouthed kisses down your neck and across your chest as he sank into you, gasping as you arched and groaned.  
The evening was quiet bar the distant chatter of the army around you but neither of you notice, to wrapped up in finally being with each other again. Robb grunted and pulled a hand away from you, sliding it between the two of you until his worked fingers located your clit and slowly circled the bundle of nerves.

“Here i was planning to have you so you’d feel my touch for weeks, slowly adoring you, but after you little shows today I can barely last.” He grunted out, smiling when his fingers pressed hard enough to make your body jolt.  
“Then why don’t I stay with you?” You ask and he moved to look at you, all movement stilling.  
“No, I cannot have you here with me, you shall return home where it is safer.” He muttered and your movements were replaced with slow loving once mixed with frantic need and the impending knowledge that it may well be the last time you saw Robb for months.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is the point of telling you if you’re not going to listen?” Catelyn sighed when she glanced up to find Robb staring off into the distance. “Perhaps she’s going to run away with him?”  
“What?” The voicing of his thoughts suddenly snapped him back to reality and he looked down at his mother.  
“We were discussing plans for Winterfell.” She smiled and glanced over to where you were chatting to Theon.  
“She’s smiling at him.” He grunted and she chuckled.

“Yes, just as she smiled and Hodor at breakfast, Bran when he whished her a good morning and the Maester when she held the door for him.” Catelyn listed off which made him smile until you laughed at something Theon said.  
“How could he possibly have anything funny to tell her?” Robb sighed and his mother finally gave up on holding his attention.  
“I shall return when you are willing to pay attention.” She smiled and hurried off, glancing back to see her son watching you carefully.

***************************************************

“Been looking for you all evening.” Robb told you when he found you in your chamber with your handmaidens.  
“I know, Theon came snivelling to me, the king my grace he’s going mad I fear it threatened to kill me he did your grace.” You mimicked as you gripped him by the collar and waited for your handmaidens to leave. “What could he possibly have done to make the king so… grumpy?”

“Grumpy, I am a Stark, we’re not grumpy.” He grumbled which made you giggle a little.  
“You’re being grumpy now; Sansa can get a terrible grump on her and Jon well… I’m never sure if he’s grumpy or just brooding.” You teased until he was grinning at you.

“Alright I’m grumpy and jealous, people say you’re the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, everywhere I look there’s a man waiting to steal you from me.” H smiled again when you laughed and took in a deep breath as you tried to contain your laughter.  
“I love you, silly wolf.” You hummed as he kissed you.  
“And I you, my queen.” He murmured and lifted you in his arms, carrying you to your bed without breaking the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

“Get of me you great beast!” You grumbled when the huge Dire-wolf clambered all over you before settling next to you with his head resting on your shoulder so his muzzle pressed into your cheek.  
“He would leave you alone if you’d get up.” Robb muttered with a smirk plastered on his face, coming over to the bed so he could lean down and kiss you.  
“Was it not you who promised I could sleep my handmaidens feared I had gone missing today?” You asked and stroked his cheek, smiling when he leant into your hand, his eyes falling shut for a moment before boisterous voices echoed through the halls.

“Talking of beasts.” Robb grinned brightly when two boys hurtled into the room, clambering onto the bed as you sat up and embraced them. “Say goodbye to your mother boys, don’t want to be late for your first hunt.”

****************************************************

“My Queen, Robb returns.” Sansa bowed politely and you excused yourself from the gathering of Ladies around you.  
“Have I told you of how you are often a blessing, these girls are dull, you my dear friend always have good news or something interesting to discuss.” You chuckled when she smiled and blushed a little.

“Well, it is good to have someone to discuss the maters with; I could not talk with mother about it as she would think it unladylike while Arya would not take it seriously.” She curtsied as you joined the gathering that were greeting the hunting party and graciously swept to the side.  
“Mother, you will not believe what Father did!” your youngest son squealed from Jon’s horse as his uncle guided it into the courtyard.

“I am sure I can.” You sighed with a smile as you hugged the boy, beckoning for a handmaiden to help clean the mud from his face. The girl was quickly pushed aside in favour of his Grandmother’s quick work.  
“Well just don’t tell your mother until I have spoken with her.” Robb’s voice carried through the air before you’d even set eyes on him and when he finally did his horse came to a stop beside you and he held your gaze with a smile until your eyes fell to the squirming pups in his arms.

“I assume this time you will be training them with the boys, I don’t think the Wall needs anymore half trained wolf pups.” You smiled when he nodded and chuckled, the sound of Jon and Sansa snickering behind you made your youngest son smiled.  
“Three wolves and they were all given to prominent members on the wall.” He defended and you gave up, joining his siblings in laughing until regaining your composure.

“Thank your father for the pups, if you ask nicely I am sure Lady Sansa will show you how to teach them this time.” You waited for the boys to take their wolf pups before Sansa stepped forwards and curtsied, leading them inside as you hugged Robb.  
“You are too gentle my king.” You muttered in his ear with a smirk.  
“I would not treat my queen or my family any other way.” He said back as he hugged you even tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

“My brothers are watching you again.” Sansa said as you held the bottom of her skirt out of the puddles.  
“They always do that.” You mumble to yourself but she chuckles and shakes her head.  
“They desire you, Robb thinks he’d have a better chance.” Sansa hummed as you led her through the halls to Winterfell’s main dining room.  
“Well… they’re foolish.” You say to yourself as she left you to join her family.

You jumped and pressed your hands to your mouth, attempting to stifle a scream, when someone placed a large hand on your shoulder. You turned to find a rather wide eyed and startled Jon with his hand still outstretched.  
“Jon!” You hissed although a slight chuckle tainted your voice.  
“Sorry… it was not my intent to startle you.” He mumbled and shuffled his feet.  
“It is fine.” You say back as he trails after you.

The two of you silently walked through the corridors until Jon grabbed you by the waist, turning you and pressing you against the near wall all in one fluid movement. For a moment the two of you were breathing heavily, looking at the other with curious intuition before he let you slowly pull him down to kiss you by the front of his shirt.  
His hands gently tangled into your hair, his heart pounding so heard you could practically feel it due to how close you were. Before anything else could happen someone cleared their throat and you pulled away blushing when a furious looking Robb glared at his brother while Theon stood behind him and attempted not to laugh.

****************************************************************************

Arya’s sword flashed in the sunlight and you clapped from your spot above her, you’d balanced yourself on one of the high passageways, Sansa had no need for you so she’d told you to enjoy yourself.  
“Should you not be trailing after my little sister?” Robb hummed as he came to a stop next to you.  
His roughly worked fingers skimmed the part of your leg your perch on the wall had exposed before pulling your dress down with a smirk.  
“It is none of your business where I go.” You huffed, hiding the smile his chuckle brought to your face.

“No… as a man I think it is, after all we wouldn’t want just anyone to help take care of those urges.” He winked and left you blushing and stuttering for something rude and flippant to say.  
“Your vulgarity is outshined by only the Bolton’s.” You say quickly, hopping down encase Robb’s playfulness encouraged him to capture you.  
“Such a brave thing to say, perhaps I touch like a Bolton man.” Robb hummed with a wide smile as he easily caught you.

His arms encased you and several small kisses dusted your lips and jawline as he made his way to the spot behind you ear, sucking a small bruise into your skin as he lifted you off your feet, his eyes becoming heavy and lidded when he set you down.  
“Perhaps you like vulgarity.” Robb teased as he whispered in your ear and left you stood alone and a little dazed.

**********************************************************

The door to your small bedroom creaked open, the dim moonlight hiding who ever ways in your room. For a moment you wondered if Sansa had a bad dream and wanted to stay with you, or perhaps Rickon was scared of the noisy woods and needed to be settle back to sleep.  
“Who is there?” You whispered nervously.  
“I should stop scaring you.” John chuckled as he pushed your door to and shuffled toward you.  
“Jon… I was not scared.” You smile when he nods and seems relived. “Can I help you?”

“No… I was going to sneak in here and uh… but… perhaps I should just leave.” Jon’s fluster had him almost tripping over himself and you hand to hurry over to him, placing your hands on his chest as he stopped.  
“One day you’ll say the wrong thing and get hurt.” You giggled making him smile sheepishly.  
His lips gently met yours in a sudden kiss and he followed you as he pushed you backward onto your bed. Gentle hands pushed under your night dress and Jon pulled away as he went to pull your dress over your head, wanting to capture every second of you.

“Really Jon get off her.” Robb’s voice as threatening and dark as he tugged Jon away from you. “We both know you are only in her because of that.”  
He pointed to the small bruise on your neck and the brothers began to bicker, the tension building until Robb was stood with his sword in hand.  
“Pick one of us.” Jon begged as he glanced to where you were sat unsure as to what you should do.  
“Come on (Y/N) it’s not that hard, just pick me.” Robb sighed as his sword lowered and made a faint ting when the tip met the cold wooden floor.

“I… please don’t make me choose.” You whispered to them.  
“Would it make you feel better if I gave you this?” Robb asked as he handed you his sword.  
“That things almost the same size as you.” Jon said, unable to keep in the small laugh that escaped him.  
You burst into laughter making the boys exchange looks and frown at you, Jon crouched at your side while Robb sat next to you, waiting for you to say something.

“When I was little the other girls would ask me this very question.” You hummed. “I could never make my mind up.”  
“Then don’t.” Jon said suddenly.  
“Honestly Jon, you’d think if you really wanted her you’d put up more of a fight.” Robb mumbled nervously.  
“You mean don’t choose?” You asked. 

“No, both of us… choose us both.” Jon waited for Robb to yell at him again but his suggestion seemed to subdue his brother.  
You nodded your head and the boys gently moved you to the centre of your bed, they both groaned kisses into your skin as you let your dress be tugged off and soon the night was silent bar the rustle of bed sheets and the occasional moan, stifled by kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Robb smiled as he watched you. His mother had been right, a beautiful women, graceful and kind, beloved by your people and very quickly, his own. You’d won them over as quickly as you had him. Although he wouldn’t admit it.  
It was the principle. He couldn’t let his mother know he was quite happy with the arranged marriage. Robb had never thought that staring wistfully after you made it quite obvious to Catelyn exactly how Robb felt.

“How is the northern queen?” Catelyn asked as she found her son training new soldiers,  
“Adjusting. Though the people love her she seems to speak often of going home.” Robb admitted, somewhat bitterky.  
“I imagine it doesn't help when the king is so open about his dislike of the queen.” Catelyn tested. She smiled when Robb frowned and shook his head.  
“I may have pushed her away.” He admitted with a tone that made Catelyn smile.  
“Your father did the same and we became closer than ever.” She said wisely as he was approached by his council that requested his presence.

Once he was changed out of his armor Robb settled into his throne. The council meeting went on and Robb tried his best to pay attention. When you walked through the throne room with your handmaiden he realised it would be impossible to stay focused on what was being discussed. He scolded himself, he had to focus, for the people of course.  
When Catelyn interrupted to bring word to the council she very quickly assessed her sons predicament.

He may have thought he was mysterious and secretive, but Catelyn, could read her son like a book. “Perhaps we should adjourn for today.” She suggested in a tone that had the lords clearing out, leaving Robb to frown at his mother.  
She bowed her head as she swept her way out of the room with a gentle swipe of her cloke.

“Are you sure you are the king?” You asked. Robb’s eyes drafted to your as you approached your own throne but didn’t sit.  
“Of course I am.” He said with a frown and you chuckled.  
“It would seem your mother runs your kingdom, more so than you.” You muttered with a playful sigh.

Robb scowled and jumped to his feet. With a quirked eyebrow you looked up at him.  
“I run things.” He said defensively. You giggled at his pout but nodded.  
“Hmm. Very convincing.” You laughed when he grumbled under his breath again. You watched each other curiously for a moment. He was wondering what slit you’d throw at him next and you wondered when he would start playing back. He was a Stark boy though, to polite to tease or taunt.

You face must have displayed exactly what you were thinking about him because he suddenly lurched forwards and grabbed the back of your neck. The kiss he planted on you was abrupt, urgent and surprising. As soon as you responded, he relaxed, letting you guide the kiss. A servant gasped as they passed through the hall.  
“Shocking, a Stark caught in a compromising position.” You teased as you pulled away.

“You think that’s shocking?” He asked, glancing around to see the throne room was empty again. He grinned and histed you into his lap, pushing your skirts up as he fumbled with his trousers.  
“Perhaps you Starks are more beastly than I thought.” You teased as you kissed him again, glad the tension and stubborn refusal to admit that you both liked each other was over.


	8. Chapter 8

“You cannot be entertaining the idea of this offer?” Catelyn asked her son as they walked through the camps.  
“They wish to negotiate a surrender, perhaps it is there's.” Robb said and she laughed.  
“A foolish thought to entertain. How long would this alliance last before they have you killed and force us to surrender.” She pointed out and he shrugged.  
“They were not clear on the terms. Just that they wished to negotiate before going any further with this war. If I can send these men home, well, I hope I can.” Robb said as he paused and looked around the bustle of his camp.

“Do not forget that these men follow you because they believe in your cause and they name you king of the North. Do not send these men home just because you sympathise with their wives and babes at home.” She said sternly, worrying the Robb had lost the stomach for war.  
“They still have Sansa. We do not know where Arya is anymore. I know father would want them home more than anything. But I will take care. It would be best that you are not at the meeting though mother, if it is a trap...” He trailed off and Catelyn nodded firmly, turning to Brienna who had been following a polite distance behind.

“Lady Brienna, I know that you have sworn to protect me but, if you would be able to ride with my son to meet the Lannisters it would but my mind at great ease.” She asked Brienna who bowed her head in an awkward acknowledgement of her request.  
“It would be my honour my lady. I will see him safely returned.” She said and smiled when the mothering worry eased from Catelyn’s face.  
“Be sure to heed her advice as well as you do mine.” She said. Robb agreed, feeling as if he’d been scolded.

*******************************************************

“You still plan to go through with it!” Cersei said with outraged exasperation as she followed her father through the halls of the Red Keep.  
“yes, because this may be an easy way to end the war and bring these Starks into line.” Tywin snapped, glaring at his eldest daughter who shook her head.  
“She is young! When do you plan to tell her that she will be ripped from her family and thrown to the wolves for your power.” She shouted and he turned, a furious look on his face that caused her to still, almost shrink back.

“If you could keep that boy in line. None of this would be happening.” Tywin barked at her. With a furious growl she turned on her heels, dress sweeping around her as she retreated.  
When she found you, you were reading to Tommen and Myrcella. Handmaidens nearby enjoyed your words too, though when they saw Cersei they quickly scurried around to find work.  
“Mother, (Y/N) is telling us of how Uncle Jaime saved us all from the Mad King.” Myrcella said in delight as Cersei joined the three of you.  
“She has always been so good at tales.” She said fondly. The afternoon passed by easily, you read and the youngsters listened while Cersei knew it would be a long time before she saw you again. It eased her somewhat that he last fond memory would be this one, her family bathed in sunlight, with no worries.

“M’lady. Your father would like to see you and Lady (Y/N).” A man said as he knocked on the door and one of the Handmaidens greeted him.  
“Very well, we will make our own way.” Cersei said as she stood, insisting her children make a fuss of their farewells.  
“He is going through with it!” Jaime bellowed as he marched down the corridor as Cersei led the way. He hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “He cannot do this!”  
“He can and he is going to. He leaves tonight to meet with the Stark boy tomorrow. He plans to end the war.” Tyrion said as he joined you, taking your hand with a pitying look.

“What is going on?” You asked and Jaime scoffed.  
“Of course he hasn't asked her.” He seethed as he clenched his teeth.  
“When has father ever listened to the pinion of a woman?” Cersei snapped as she glared at her fallorne brothers. “I have employed one of the best nights to go with her and a few disgruntled Sands who are frustrated to be passed over for the crown shall be her handmaidens. She shall not be without protection.” Cersei said as she turned to you, petting your head as she took your other hand.

“Will one of you please explain?” You asked, hatting more than anything that you were the youngest. Often things were never explained and you just tried to keep up with your siblings. Though they had never been so distraught before. Not even when the king had died had Cersei come close to shedding the tears that threatened her now.  
“Father plans to offer you to the Stark who is rebelling.” She explained as she kissed you knuckles and led the way to where Tywin was waiting outside.  
“Can he not just give the Stark girl back?” You asked and a bitter chuckle escaped Tyrion as he glared down the stairs at their father who was at least allowing you all a moment to say goodbye.

“I tried that. He plans to send you to the North with her.” Tyrion explained. He handed you a large purse heavy with coins and leant in closer. “In case, one day, you must purchase a sword, and a little extra for a man to wield it. Keep yourself safe.” Tyrion said as he hugged you goodbye. He glanced at his father but left after a last look, He never thought you would be the one to be given away.  
“Now, you do not let them see you cry. There is no shame in fleeing back to us.” Cersei said as she straightened out your hair, smoothing her thumb over your cheek as she kissed your forehead and let Jaime crush you in a hug. He couldn’t find any words but simply pressed into your hands the necklace that usually hung around Cersei’s neck. You had admired it since you were children and had always begged to have a turn wearing it.  
“I will write. They cannot stop me from doing that.” You said as you hugged them both again before being escorted to the carriage that Sansa Stark was waiting in.

*************************************************

“Robb! Robb, stop this!” Catelyn said as she found her son furiously swinging his sword.  
“I must marry (Y/N) Lannister. We negotiated for hours. It was the only way I could get Sansa and peace. I suppose we can bury father now which is some comfort.” He said as he dropped his sword and looked at his mother who nodded.  
“I know. Lady Brienna informed me. You did well Robb, you gave them little and they have given us more. Your children, will be their blood and they will have to consider that if they plan to be ruthless when it comes to punishing the North for their rebellion. This is not a set back. It merely gives you more power and time to grow the north to be stronger than it ever has.” She said kindly. He smiled a little and relented. Some good had come out of the struggle. He would see Sansa again.

“They will be arriving soon.” Robb said as they walked back towards Winterfell. It didn’t take long for the procession to reach the gates of Winterfell. Sansa’s heart was in her chest, as if she would wake at any minute to find it was a dream to be home. Glancing at you, she couldn’t understand why you were acting as if marry Robb was the worst thing in the world. Although if she let herself dwell on all that had happened to her at the hands of your Nephew, sister and father. She could almost find the sight of you, staring down at the Lannister crest you cradled in your hand, almost pittful. She could almost feel sorry for you. But you would be treated as family by her own and she forgot all pity as the door to the carriage opened and you both stepped out into the walls of Winterfell, greeted by the Starks.


End file.
